


Wicked witch of the west and other costume ideas

by proserpine_in_phases



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Culture, Basically the whole crew is there tbh, Cultural Differences, F/M, Halloween, Post-Canon, Trick or Treat 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proserpine_in_phases/pseuds/proserpine_in_phases
Summary: Its the first Halloween of the rest of their lives; or, Garrus Vakarian is finally introduced to the human holiday of Halloween,  on an Earth slowly recovering from the reaper war





	Wicked witch of the west and other costume ideas

"Shepard, what are you even wearing?"

Garrus could only stare in bewilderment at the love of his life, who sat in her motor chair dressed almost entirely in black, legs clad in green and black striped tights, sparkling red shoes on her feet, pointy black hat on her bright red hair and skin painted a sickly green. 

She grinned. "Happy Halloween," she said, as if that explained anything.

"Oh hey, Garrus," Joker said from further inside the apartment Hackett had granted Shepard several months ago, as she had finally recovered enough from the injuries she'd sustained during the final battle against the reapers to leave the hospital.

"Joker," Garrus acknowledged. He was going to add more as he finally managed to tear his eyes away from Shepard, but the words died in his throat as he got a look at the pilot. 

Joker looked like a corpse. Garrus had seen more than enough human corpses to see how the effect had been managed with make up, but his appearance was jarring, and the tattered clothing smeared with human food sauces that shared colors with human body fluids made Garrus almost take a step back.

Behind him, Garrus could see several other crew members of the Normandy, past and present in various strange costumes. Jack was in what he recognized as a pirate costume, Dr. Chakwas had a white jacket on with some kind of strange metal disk on her head, Miranda sported animal ears. Kaidan was wearing a black cape and teeth extensions, and even Grunt was wearing some sort of costume, a paper mache tail attached to his armor. "I'm a dinosaur," he was explaining to a slightly confused Liara, whose face was smeared with earth tones, a wig covering her crest.

"Halloween?" Garrus asked. 

"Oh, shit, did you forget to tell him about the Halloween party, Shepard?" Joker asked.

"It was your idea, I thought you would tell him," Shepard exclaimed, smacking him in the arm.

"Ow, watch it, I'm crippled," Joker complained, which lead to their now usual bickering about who was worse off, Joker with his Vrolicks syndrome or Shepard with her still slowly recovering myriad of injuries. 

"Ey, Scars, you forgot to wear a costume," Vega said from behind him, drawing his attention away from Shepard and Joker.

Garrus swung around. "What are you wearing?" was the only thing he could think of to say.

Vega was dressed head to toe in bright silver metal, primitive armor formed of plates, over top of a shirt made entirely of small metal rings, with a red cape and plume of red feathers rising from his helm.

"I'm a knight in shining armor, bro. Don't worry, Sparks doesnt get it either."

Beside him, Tali stood a little awkwardly, a pair of sheer insect wings strapped to her suit. "You still havent really explained the point of this Halloween business, James. Why are we all dressing up like this, and do you really allow your children to ask strangers for candy?"

Vega shrugged, his plate mail clanking with the motion. "Told you, its tradition, and it's fun. We need a little of that sometimes, you know?"

Garrus felt a tug at his hand, and turned to look down at Shepard, who smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry, Garrus, I forgot to tell you everyone was coming over for Halloween tonight."

"I don't mind, Shepard," he said. It was always good to get the whole crew back together when they could. He didnt even see half the usual crowd, but he knew theyd show up if they could make it. He wasn't concerned about that, it was just. . . "What the hell is Halloween?"

**Author's Note:**

> Man I dont even know what possessed me to sign up for a fic exchange when I was starting a new job and moving to a different state but at least I got it done, and the move too


End file.
